This invention relates generally to ceiling fans, and specifically to electrically powered ceiling fans and their efficiencies.
Ceiling fans powered by electric motors have been used for years in circulating air. They typically have a motor within a housing mounted to a downrod that rotates a set of fan blades about the axis of the downrod. Their blades have traditionally been flat and oriented at an incline or pitch to present an angle of attack to the air mass in which they rotate. This causes air to be driven downwardly.
When a fan blade that extends generally radially from its axis of rotation is rotated, its tip end travels in a far longer path of travel than does its root end for any given time. Thus its tip end travels much faster than its root end. To balance the load of wind resistance along the blades, and the air flow generated by their movement, fan blades have been designed with an angle of attack that diminishes towards the tip. This design feature is also conventional in the design of other rotating blades such as marine propellers and aircraft propellers.
In 1997 a study was conducted at the Florida Solar Energy Center on the efficiencies of several commercially available ceiling fans. This testing was reported in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,541. It was found by the patentees that energy efficiency, i.e. air flow (CFM) per power consumption (watts), was increased with a fan blade design that had a twist in degrees at its root end that tapered uniformly down to a smaller twist or angle of attack at its tip end. For example, this applied to a 20-inch long blade (with tapered chord) that had a 26.7xc2x0 twist at its root and a 6.9xc2x0 twist at its tip.
It has now been found that a decrease in angle of attack or twist that is of a uniform rate is not the most efficient for ceiling fans. The tip of a 2-foot blade or propeller travels the circumferences of a circle or 2Π(2) in one revolution. Thus its midpoint one foot out travels 2Π(1) or half that distance in one revolution. This linear relation is valid for an aircraft propeller as its orbital path of travel is generally in a plane perpendicular to its flight path. A ceiling fan however rotates in an orbital path that is parallel to and located below an air flow restriction, namely the ceiling itself. Thus its blades do not uniformly attack an air mass as does an aircraft. This is because xe2x80x9creplacementxe2x80x9d air is more readily available at the tips of ceiling fan blades than inboard of their tips. Air adjacent their axis of rotation must travel from ambience through the restricted space between the planes of the ceiling and fan blades in reaching their root ends.
With this understanding in mind, ceiling fan efficiency has now been found to be enhanced by forming their blades with an angle of attack that increases non-uniformly from their root ends to their tip ends. More specifically, it has been found that the rate of change in angle of attack or pitch should be greater nearer the blade tip than nearer its root. This apparently serves to force replacement air inwardly over the fan blades beneath the ceiling restriction so that more air is more readily available nearer the root ends of the blades. But whether or not this theory is correct the result in improved efficiency has been proven. By having the change in angle of attack at a greater rate at their tip than at their roots, fan efficiency has been found to be substantially enhanced.